Reality's Double Identity
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 6.15- The French Mistake. Looking up Jared Padalecki, they find something that proves Dean's point all along...


Disclaimer: Sadly, no own the Winchester brothers! That honor belongs to Kripke and Gamble.

A.N: In the episode, they looked up Jensen. I figured, what could have happened off-screen when they looked up Jared. Not really a good title, but one of those rare times I couldn't think of a good title.

Summary: Tag to 6.15- The French Mistake. Looking up Jared Padalecki, they find something that proves Dean's point all along...

* * *

Dean slammed the laptop down and walked away. Sam glanced at Dean, sitting perfectly still for a couple of seconds. He blinked, then slowly opened the laptop back up.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Sam stammered, "Uh….I was gonna…look up…..this Jared Padalecki…"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he finally he drawled out, "Yeah, you do that."

Sam nodded and promptly buried his head in the computer. There was some silence as only typing broke it. Dean had currently situated himself in front of the toy helicopter, playing with it.

"Huh, seems Jared as also born in Texas…." Sam finally spoke up.

"Small world", Dean muttered, his attention on the helicopter.

"Says here, if he hadn't become an actor, he would have been a teacher, like his mother was apparently."

Dean looked up here and stared at Sam intently, "Somehow I can see you doing that."

"That's Jared, Dean, not me."

"But for now you are Jared, and you were trying to be a lawyer. It's not far off."

"Then that makes you Jensen, Dean and now I can so see why you are playing with a helicopter."

Dean glared at Sam. "I don't dispute that the man, obviously has good tastes." Unashamed, he turned back to the toy.

Sam sighed and went off searching some more. Finally, he closed the laptop and cleared his throat, "We know should get out of here and try to figure out a plan. We are wasting time here. That is if you can break away from your helicopter."

Dean didn't look up, "Sam, if you want to play with it, all you got to do is asked."

"Shut up", Sam groused.

Dean looked up then and raised an eyebrow as Sam stood. "Whoa, hold up there Tex. You haven't told me anything more about Jared. Jensen was a soap opera star how about Jared? What's the dirt on him?"

Sam shrugged and Dean glared. "You better open that laptop and tell me! If I suffer, you are too!"

Sam made a face and stood his ground. "Give me one good reason."

"I'll give you five", Dean shot back holding up his hand and counting off five until his hand was a fist.

Sam gave Dean a look that clearly said he was not amused but he sunk back down and opened the laptop. "Well, he was in a popular show called Gilmore Girls…and his stage name, was Dean Forester."

Dean stopped and looked up, his mouth twitching, "Seriously?" He cocked his head. "How ironic! Huh, honestly, I can't see you as a Dean."

"Shut up!" Sam near whined.

Dean chuckled, "What else?"

"Nothing." Sam said too quickly and went to close the laptop back up.

Dean gave a patient, yet mocking, sigh. "You do realize I can just as easily look up stuff like you. I'm not completely incompetent in that field. "

Sam glared, "Yeah, that's why you always let me always do it."

"Well, you got to feel like you are useful", Dean cackled.

Sam mocked him once before looking back at the screen, "Seems this Jared, was in a movie...called House of Wax."

Dean's head shot up. "Pardon?"

"House of Wax, Dean. What you got wax in your own ears now?" Sam shot.

Dean ignored the jib. "That sounds familiar." he mused. He got up and walked over to stand behind Sam. He studied the screen before he began choking out on laughter. "You were in a movie with the Paris Hilton! That's why it sounded familiar!"

Sam scowled.

"Wait a minute, just a minute. The Paris Hilton!" Dean was almost doubled over in laughter.

"Sure, laugh it up", Sam hissed.

"How did that work for you?" Dean chuckled.

"SHUT UP! " Sam cried.

"But now we answered a troubling question", Dean ignored Sam's cry.

"What?"

"Well, now we know why the guy in House of Wax resembles you", Dean grinned.

"No, he doesn't!" Sam protested.

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" Dean shook his head, "How can you be so blind? I always thought he looked like you….."

"That's cause you are blind", Sam interjected.

"…but now we have undeniable proof!" Dean continued, "We have this movie in our reality. So if the guy in the movie in our reality, looks like you, then it makes sense that you must have been Jared who played in the movie, in another reality, hence this one! So it leads us to conclude to one thing..."

"How the heck, did you manage to think though all that?" Sam looked up at Dean with a glowering glare.

Dean ignored him and continued, "So the guy in our reality and you must have close kindred!" he clapped his hands together, "It's so brilliant, it makes perfect sense! One mystery solved!"

Sam only groaned and let his head fall to the table with a thud, his arms covering his head.

Dean although grinning like a cat, rubbed Sam's back and said mockingly, "It's okay. That just means you have a double identity in essence."

Sam just grunted.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

A.N: I have tried to watch House of Wax (for Jared actually), but it wasn't my kind of movie. As a rule I usually stay away from full out horror movies. I don't have the adrenaline for all that.

But I wanted to connect the fact that in SPN universe House of Wax is a movie (See S5 Fallen Idols) and this whole issue came up. If you don't understand Dean's logic at the end, don't worry about it. Even I don't know if I understand his logic...and wrote this. lol

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
